Forbidden Fruit
by DarkAngel2011
Summary: Edward and Bella have 2 teenage daughters. One falls in love with Jacob's son and the other falls in love with a mysterious vampire. When one disapperes its up to the other to find her sister. Story Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people. This is my first story. I have done one-shot but not a story so be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon/ and Eclipse.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." I rolled over and throw my alarm clock against the wall. I groaned and fell out of bed. I groaned and fell off the bed. I groaned and walked into my bathroom. My Bronze hair defied gravity. I rubbed my eyes and reached for my brush. Then I quickly applied my eyeliner and walked back into my room.

"Kayla." A voice yelled. That voice was my younger twin sister, Lizzie.

"I know I am up." I yelled back. It was our first day of our junior year. Not to mention it was a new school. We (I had no doubt that Lizzie would fit in. For one she was kind of prepy, she was energetic, and easy to get along with. Me on the other hand. I will kick anyone's ass and I don't get along with people. I sighed and walked to my closet. My Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie took us shopping for our first day. I throw on a black skirt with a matching top. (AN: I have pictures of the outfits on my profile) I through one more glance at the mirror, grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room.

Waiting out side, leaning on the wall, was Lizzie. She had on a red halter top and a skirt. (AN: I have pics on my profile)

"So are you ready for our first day at Forks high?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah I am. Its not like anything that bad could happen." Lizzie said walking next to me.

"True but remember what happened to mom." I said reaching the bottom. She thought for a moment then laughed.

"No more laughing at my expanse." The warm voice that we grow up with, said from behind us. We turned to see our parents. Our dad was trying to hold back laughter. My mom hit him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. Yes my father is Edward Anthony Mason Cullens, and my mother is Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullens. Man that's a long name.

"I agree but you know your mom hates being called Isabella." My father said.

"Hey what's wrong with reading the minds of your children?" He asked Lizzie.

"Maybe the fact that you are prying into there privacy." My aunt Alice said. I smiled and looked at the clock.

"Well we got to get going." I said walking to the door. Lizzie fallowed behind.

"Um hey Kayla uhh can I drive today?" She asked

I nodded and slid into the passenger side of our navy blue Vanquish. She slid in the driver's side. She turned on the engine and we drove towards our first day of school at forks high.

Well what do you think? I know its short but please bear with me. Please.

SamSam


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys It is me again. I know that the first chapter did not have a lot of detail so I am gonna give u the scoop.

McKayla aka Kayla is 17. She has Bronze hair and brown eyes. She is a rocker chick and she can kick anyone's ass. She also has a …power. She has the power of telepathy. (The power to move things with your mind.)

Elizabeth aka Lizzie is 3 minutes younger then Kayla. She has red hair and green eyes. She is preppy but she can defend herself. She also has the power the power to control minds.

When we drove up to the school I was in shock. Forks High School is about 4 times smaller then our old school.

"Is this the school?" Lizzie asked.

"I guess." I said getting out of the cars. I knew we were getting looks. I mean I think the newest car in the parking lot, besides ours, was a 96 Oldsmobile.

"Well let's head towards the office." I said grabbing my bag. As I walked by some people they gave me some weird looks. I rolled my eyes and walked inside with Lizzie right behind me.

In the office there was this old women handing some papers to guy. He looked at me as if he could tell that I was thinking of him. Could he read minds? Nah I am just paranoid. Lizzie walked up to the women and told her that we were new.

"My it seems we are going to have a whole bunch of new kids this year." She said pointing to the other guy. He was staring at me.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I sneered.

"I would rather stare at the real thing not some picture." He replied. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Hi I am Lizzie and Miss death to the world over there is Kayla."

(AN: sorry to interrupt but something has been bothering me. Does anyone know what the definition of Kinky is? If you do so please tell me. Anyways ….)

"My name is Josh." He replied still looking at me. Which was really starting to piss me off.

"What class do u have first?" Lizzie said trying to lighten the mood as we walked into the hallway.

"Trig. What do you have?" He asked. I groaned. Great I have 1st hour with him.

"Aww I have gym but Kayla has trig with you. Right Kayla?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

Suddenly a big boulder flew out of no were and killed Lizzie. I opened my eyes to see my sister still smiling at me sweetly. Damn a girl can dream.

"Kayla." Lizzie voice rang in my ear. I jumped backwards knocking a few people over. With a few appolgies I stood up and started to walk to trig, with Josh on my heels. Great I thought to my self and the whole way I was thinking of how to kill the smirking Brunette. (An: josh is a brunette )

The rest of the day went without incident. I had trig first hour with Josh. Then gym with Lizzie AND Josh then Science with Lizzie. Art after lunch with Josh. And Finally Science all by my self.

I was walking to my locker when Lizzie ran up to me.

"Kay, you got to look at this." She handed me a note and I read it over and over again.

It read:

I know your secret you filthy bloodsuckers.

Oh no someone knew our secret.

"Lets get home and talk to Mom and Dad." I said grabbing my music tote bag and I ran to the car. I looked around the parking lot to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes. I growled. Those eyes were the eyes of a werewolf. Lizzie sensed the visitor looked at it and growled. The eyes disappeared and we headed to the car.

XxXxXxXxX

-Looks hopeful- I hope u like it.

-gets pelted with trash.-

I know it took me a while to update and to my readers I am sorry. I am thinking of writing a one shot called Bella, Emmett, and the beauterfly. And no it is not a Bella/Emmett fic. Again I apologize.

But before I say good bye there are a few dedications I need to do.

To Kaite: I say your are my best friend and I have to thank u for helping me write Edward, Bella, and the Zipper.

To Mel: You are one of my closest friends and I thank you for that. I also thank you for helping me write Edward, Bella, and the park.

And finally to my readers: I thank you from the bottom of my heart and may u keep reading my fics. I love you all (unless you give me a flame)

ByeBye

SamSam


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys it's me again. Before I start with the stories I have to thank people:

Helen

Writergirl6

Kishazims

Ish-Cat

Angelpinkgal

Death's-razor-blade

Magicmehome

BackOffBellaEdwardsMine

JasperHaleRox

ILuvMe21

Llama Mama23

Jedijen66

VOLVO S60R

Jagadeesanenator

And in kisses-consume

Fairbeauti

Sasukeluver101

And of course Anime-Queen-2011

If there is anyone I missed I am sorry. Message me and I will fix it right away.

This whole chapter is talking. Kindof.

XxXxXxXxX

"Give me the keys, Baby Girl, you drive to slow." I said and Lizzie threw me the keys as we raced towards the car. Once we reached the outskirts of Forks I was going about 120mph. I did not slow down as we pulled into our long and twisted driveway. (Now that the Cullens are back in Forks they live in the same house that they lived in, in Twilight.) Lizzie was out of the car before I even fully parked. I parked my car and walked through the garage. I saw a pair of skinny legs with flip-flops on sticking out from under my dads Volvo.

Hey Aunt Rose my baby needs an oil change." I called to the legs.

"'Kay I will take care of it." She said sliding out form under the car. I smiles and walked inside. Lizzie was talking to dad.

"Its okay there is a werewolf reservation nearby." I could see that Lizzie was relaxing and so was I until…

"Oh and Daddy Kayla meet a guy at school." Dad's eyes went wide as his gaze snapped towards me.

"What is his name?"

"Josh Michel's." She replied smiling.

"I hate you.

"He has 3 classes with her." I wanted to kill her. I would have if the phone would not have rung.

Dad walked over to get it.

"Hello Cullen residence." He said in a pleasant voice even though he was glaring at me.

"Hello is Kayla there?" NO I reconiged that voice right away. Lizzie did too cause she started laughing.

"Who wants to know?" All pleasantness in my fathers voice was gone.

"Josh. I go to school with her." Great here we go I thought as I walked over to my dad.

"..."

"Hello?" Josh said.

"Where do you live?" Dad said swiching the phone to his other ear.

'Ummm in forks. Can I talk to Kayla?" I laughed on the inside. Oh snap this is gonna get bad and quick.

3

"DAD GIVE ME THE PHONE." I yelled.

"Where in Forks?" Okay he is so pushing his luck right now.

"DAD!" I yelled again.

"Where my house is. Now can I talk to Kayla?"

"No." -a smacking sound was heard... "What the hell do u want Josh?"

"Kayla?" Wow he is so dumb at times.

"No its Hillary Clinton." I rolled my eyes. Lizzie went to sit on the couch.

"Smartass must be your middle name" I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Actually it's Lynn. Now what do u wants."

"It seems you dropped your cell phone in the parking lot." WHAT?! He had my cell phone.

"SO YOU HAVE MY CELL PHONE!!!!!!!!"

"YES I DO! AND THANKS FOR MAKING ME DEAF IN MY RIGHT EAR!" He yelled.

"AND THANKS FOR MAKING ME DEAF IN MY LEFT EAR, BUTT MUNCH" I yelled back.

Josh growled

"Give me my phone." I growled. I knew I would win this growling compotation.

"Why don't you come and get it?"

"Yeah and take the chance of my father fallowing me and killing you? No. How about you come here?" I replied sitting in a chair. Lizzie was currently laying on the couch watching me and reading a magazine at eh same time.

"And let your father kill me at your house where he has the love of his family to keep from getting caught for my murder? I don't think so. I'll just give you it at school tomorrow." Good point.

"Fine. If you do anything to my phone you will die. Got it?" Great Josh had my phone and I have personal stuff on there.

"Yes ma'am!" I could just see him doing a Military salute.

"Now I will see you in first hour. Bring my phone okay?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Josh." for some reason I did not want to say good bye.

"Bye Kayla"

I hang up the phone and turned to see Dad glaring at the phone.

"I don't like that boy." Dad spat acidly

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't like ANY boy's dad."

"No"

"Doesn't every father?" Lizzie asked.

"How should I know? I don't have an ordinary father?"

"True. So Kay does u like Josh?" Lizzie asked teasing her sister.

"N...No" Dam I stuttered.

"I'll take the stutter as a Yes." Lizzie giggled. I lunged at her sister. Edward caught me.

"Oh dad let me kill her. Just think it will be one less girl in the house." I said trying to break my fathers hold.

Dad shook his head. "I can't let one of my children be killed. What will people think?"

"Oh people with younger siblings will understand." I said.

"Still can't kill your sister."

"Why not?" I aid still struggling against his arms.

"Because I'm your father and I said so."

"But daddy." I complained looking up at my father pouting.

"If I can't kill Josh then you can't kill Lizzie. Simple as that." Dad said. "Now go do your homework."

"What homework it's the first day?" Lizzie asked.

"Then go do your chores."

"What chores?" We both asked t the same time.

Dad groaned. "JUST GO DO SOMETHING THAT DOESN"T INVOLVE KILLING EACH OTHER!"

"Umm how about we kill each other?" Lizzie said winking at me. I smiled.

Dad growled.

"Hey Uncle Emmett you want to play a video game?" I called called. My bear of an uncle came running into the room.

"Yes I do." He said running to the TV.

"I call winner!" Lizzie yelled, running after Me. I jumped on the couch and Lizzie landed beside me. Uncle Emmett plugged in the PS3 and put in a random game.

Edward sighed and went to find Bella.

"Now that he is gone you want to kill each other?" I whispered to Lizzie.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Dad yelled from upstairs.

"Damn super sonic vampire hearing." We both mumbled

"Hey they are going out to night so well kill each other then." I smiled.

"No you can't. Emmett will be killed if he lets you kill each other." Dad called down the stairs. Uncle Emmett nodded then nervously looked from us to the stairs.

"Hey what if "accidentally" got in a car crash and one of us got ripe dot shreds and burned?" Lizzie asked.

Dad appeared in the doorway, holding both their car keys. "You both just got grounded."

"I shall drive you." He said, smiling. Lizzie and I groan.

"Great, we're back in grade school." I complained.

"Dang it." Lizzie complained.

"Edward, aren't you being a little too tough on them?" Mom asked, appearing behind Dad, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head rested on his chest as she looked into his eyes.

"No. And if I get to see this Josh kid in the morning then it will be an added bonus." He said smiling. I swear he could have sprouted devil horns and had a pitch fork and it would not have surprised me.

"Edward..." Bella scolded.

"Fine, I will not drive them to school in the morning," Lizzie and I sat up and looked at our father, "Emmett will drive them."

I fell back onto couch. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!!!"

"I will keep my eye out for this Josh kid for you my brother." Emmett said slapping a high five with Dad.

"AUNT ALICE. Come talk since to your brothers." Lizzie called.

"I shall drive them to school Edward." Alice insisted, appearing the doorway.

"Please." We begged.

"That's very kind of you Alice." Mom said. Dad opened his mouth to protest but Mom slapped her hand over his mouth and continued to talk. "You can take and pick them up."

"Thank you mom." We said jumping up and hugging our mom and aunt.

Dad mumbled incoherent profanities under his breath.

"DAD." I gasped.

"I'm going to bed." Dad said, releasing himself from Mom. Lizzie and I looked at each other.

"You don't sleep..." We said in unison

Dad growled and walked up stairs.

"Don't push your father." Mom warned and fallowed dad up the stairs.

"Why, it's fun?" Kayla asked. Mom sighed but said nothing.

"I suddenly don't want to go to school tomorrow." Lizzie said.

"I know the feeling." I said trying to beat Uncle Emmett at the game.

"I won!" Emmett cried out.

XxXxXxXxX

I know it has a lot of talking but it is kind of funny. So yeah. Keep reviewing people. I get excited when I get a review. Yay go reviewers.

I love you all

SamSam


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I am going to delete this story and totally redo it. Again I'm sorry. When the new story is up it will have a new title and all.**

**I don't know what the title will be. And I won't know when the new story is up. I"m sorry.**

**And I'll get this posted soon**

**Thanks A Lots**

**SamSam**


End file.
